


Adoptable NPC

by clarityhiding



Series: JayTim Spooktober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Retail, Established Relationship, Halloween, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, Orphans, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: The way he figures, Jason's sort of like a Halloween Santa Claus, in his own weird way.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Spooktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965217
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Adoptable NPC

**Author's Note:**

> For weekend 5 of JayTim Spooktober: Anything Supernatural Goes, have some more House of Mau! Many thanks to chibi_nightowl for the beta. <3

"What's all this?" Tim asks, a sneakered foot kicking against the side of a cardboard box.

It is one of the many Jason has scattered around him on the floor as he goes through them, sorting, counting, making stacks. "Damaged stock. Recalled stuff I have to pull the cover off and send back to the publisher, but they don't care what I do with the stuff that gets damaged in transit."

He frowns as he checks his numbers, glances at the stacks, then checks them again. Looks like Sin or Charlie might have taken a few home, which, well. He can't really blame them. Still, it's annoying.

"What do you do with them? Sell them at discount?" Tim sits down on the floor beside him, picking up a comic and flipping through it.

"I could, but no. I gather them all up, donate them to some of the orphanages and group homes in Crime Alley and the Narrows at Halloween. I try to make sure I have enough so each kid gets an age-appropriate comic, but it looks like I'm short." Again. There are too many kids without families in that part of the city, not enough adults who really care about them.

"That's sweet of you. Tax write-off thing?"

"What? No. I mean, I guess it could be, but I never thought of it that way. I was in one of those homes for a little while when I was a teen. Never had much of anything of my own back then, I figure I should try and give back where I can, since I lucked out and all," Jason explains. 

The home he was at isn't operating anymore—it got shut down a year or two after he got there, though he'd already run away and was living on his own by that point. Just as well. It was a real shithole of a place, though he left for other reasons.

Tim leans into his side, nuzzling his shoulder. "It’s nice that you remember them. You do this every year?"

"Ever since I got Knight & Page, yeah. Even been able to add a few more places over the years, thanks to your boss."

"My boss?"

"Yeah. Wayne saw me setting aside damaged stuff a while back when he came to drop off Damian, we got to talking, and he volunteered to cover any extra comics I needed to make sure each kid got one. He's a good guy." It even makes sense, in a weird sort of way—Wayne was orphaned himself at a young age, after all. The only reason he didn't end up getting bounced around from place to place was he had money and someone who really cared about him.

"The Wayne Foundation has done a lot of good for Gotham—WayneTech employees get invited to some of the events they put on, when they need to fill seats," Tim observes. "Do you want some help?" he tentatively offers.

"Naw, I've got these sorted, mostly. Just have to figure out what I'm gonna add from the clean stock."

"I was thinking more in terms of which comics should go to which kids. I know you don't read them, but I've read a lot, and I probably could give you some tips?"

Glancing down at him, Jason smiles. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

* * *

The way he figures, Jason's sort of like a Halloween Santa Claus, in his own weird way. Not that this is the only time of year he comes around the homes to help out—though he's definitely cut down on his visits this year, he's been so busy with everything. Tim, magic, that whole thing with Harley's ex. Still, Halloween is when he comes bearing gifts, so he may as well dress up. Last year, he showed up as a low-budget Mr. Darcy, though next to no one recognized who he was supposed to be.

This year, he figures he'll be a bit more topical.

Jason adjusts his hat in front of the mirror, trying to decide if he likes it better at an angle, or straight, or maybe tilted back some.

From the door, Tim snorts. "You know witches don't actually _wear_ pointed hats, right?"

"Well I'm a witch and I'm wearing a peaked hat right now, so ergo, they do." Jason slips on his robe, admiring the iridescent stars along the hem. 

He got it in a closing sale at a convention a few months back and has been holding on to it for just this sort of thing. The kids are sure to get a kick out of it.

"So you just go around and hand out stacks of comics from your big bag of goodies?" Tim looks over at said sack, an unreadable look on his face. "The people running these places don't think that's weird?"

"They know me. And I think they like me stopping by—system success story and all that." Not that he was in the system for very long, but he gets where they're coming from.

"Still, though. Those are some shady neighborhoods… aren't you afraid of being mugged?"

"I grew up around there, I know just how 'shady' they are," Jason shoots back, feeling more than a little defensive. "I can look after myself."

"Just, I mean." Tim blinks and, for a moment, his skin shimmers. Then his clothes collapse on the floor in a heap, though he's still at eye-level, hovering mid-air and significantly smaller than before. "Sometimes witches have familiars in the stories?"

Jason snorts and scoops him up, settling him on his shoulders. "Generally, wizards are the ones with dragon familiars. And someone's going to notice you aren't a stuffed toy the moment you move."

"I can stay still! And anyway, maybe I'm just a very clever animatronic. Or an iguana with wings! Mundane folk see what they want to see." Tim rubs his head against Jason's cheek, then gently nips his ear. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

"…fine. But no smoke or flames. And absolutely _no_ talking where anyone can hear you."

"Okay," Tim chirrups, sounding entirely too pleased with himself as he curls his tail around Jason's neck. "Now c'mon. If we finish up early, maybe we can get dinner at that Cuban place on the edge of the Bowery."

Sighing, Jason hefts his sack and, after a moment's hesitation, gathers up Tim's clothes as well. He can leave them in the car, and Tim's suggestion is a good one. He's been craving fried plantains all week.

* * *

The evening is a whirlwind of excitement. Kids who remember him from previous years greet him with exclamations of delight and tight hugs, which does a lot to ease the nervousness of the newer kids. Everyone is delighted by Tim, though he manages to convince them he's a clever robot of sorts.

"My friend works over at WayneTech and said I could have it for the evening," he tells them, and it's not strictly a lie.

His sack is nearly empty and they're at his last stop of the evening, an orphanage run by some nuns, when Tim goes absolutely stiff around his neck.

Jason waits until the kids and ladies have turned away to examine their haul before asking from the side of his mouth, "What's up?"

A little head lifts up until it's nearly in his ear. "The redhead—the one about Damian's age."

"What, Colin? What about him?" Colin's been with the sisters for as long as Jason has been coming by. He doesn't know the kid's story, but he's a sweet boy. Helpful, polite, curious. Somehow always cheerful, even though he's getting up there in years, old enough that adoption might as well be off the table.

"You need to call Barbara and Dinah," Tim hisses. "Tell them I've found another one for them."

"Another what?" Jason cautiously asks, though he's already taking his cellphone out of his pocket. He smiles and waves at the sisters as he lifts and points to it, making like he's stepping into the other room to take a phone call.

"Another witch for them to take in."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you probably should not click on that link.


End file.
